Dancing through the Fog
by Jay Hayden
Summary: A set of short oneshots about the red loving heiress of the Amagi Inn and her life with the young man that crashed into her world like a stroke of lightning inspired from random music coming from my phone. Some will be sweet, some will star others, and some will probably make you question my sanity.
1. If Something Should Happen - Daryl Worly

**If Something Should Happen by Daryl Worley**

* * *

"Partner we need to talk," Yosuke's voice is urgent on the other line. It's been just over ten years since the day a band of misfits seeking the truth fought a god and saved the world and in all the time Yu's known him, he's never heard his best friend sound this scared.

"Yosuke, what's wrong?" the silver haired man asked, trying to keep his voice gentle.

"Everything, buddy, everything," Yosuke said sounding like he was choking back tears. "Come see me at Junes, where we used to have our special headquarters. I know you're helping Yukiko today but... Please, you're the only person I can turn to right now. I... I can't talk to Chie yet. Get over here, _now_."

Yu's dressed for working at the inn already, in a grey kimono that's traditional but still workable. This has been standard work attire for the past five years, ever since he and Yukiko graduated college in 2017. Normally he'd try to talk his friend into meeting up later but something in his voice, in his tone told him this couldn't wait. If Yosuke couldn't tell Chie, his partner of five years and wife of two... Something was _very_ wrong, much more troublesome than the worst of bad work days. "Dear," Yu said, walking behind his wife. "I'm sorry but Yosuke called and said he needed to talk. I need to go."

"Yu, are you sure Yosuke-san couldn't wait?" Yukiko asked. "I know he's your best friend and he's the husband of mine but we're busy today and mother and father have stepped down so you-"

"Yukiko, I wouldn't be even bringing it up if I wasn't sure," Yu replied firmly without being rude, cutting her off. "It's so bad he won't talk to Chie-san about it yet and you _know_ they tell each other everything."

It was true. While no one in their circle of friends kept things of importance from each other, their group of four was easily the most open with one another and no secrets we're kept between any of them. It was how Yosuke and Chie had managed to stop dancing around each other after all. A forceful intervention from their two closest friends and a Rainy Day Challenge Mega Beef Bowl. If Yosuke felt he couldn't tell _Chie_ of all people something... "Okay," the young manager of the Amagi inn said. "Go help him. But if this is a prank..."

"I'll shock him myself," Yu promised. He kissed his wife on the cheek and headed back to their room changing into a grey button up shirt and casual slacks. He walked to the bus stop near the inn and headed into town.

* * *

He found Yosuke about where he expected, sitting at a familiarly placed steel table at the Inaba Branch Junes that had been run by Yosuke's father till his death four years prior. He didn't expect to see his best friend with his face pressed flat against the table mumbling swears and, "I'm sorry Chie." His friends face, what little he could see was pale white, like he'd just seen a ghost. As Yu would find out that wasn't it, close but not quite right. "Partner?" Yu said softly, placing a hand on his buddy's shoulder.

"Yu," his friend said, his face snapping upwards. "Sit down with me... I have a favor to ask... And some really bad news."

"What's wrong man?" Yu asks. "And what's the favor? Anything for my team, buddy, you know that. You all gave my life meaning, when I didn't have anything in my heart."

"I'll answer both," Yosuke replies. "I've got... I've been diagnosed with lung cancer. Just like my dad was..."

Understanding floods Yu, that cancer had taken Yosuke's father's life of course he was panicking. Despite being a very kind man, the former Junes manager had smoked at least three cigs every day since they'd met the Spring Yu returned to Inaba. "Partner, what do you need me to do?" Yu asked, trying to suppress the worry in his own voice.

"If something happens to me," Yosuke said. "I-if I don't make it. I need you and Yukiko to do everything you can for Chie and the b-baby." He sounds like he's about to break down as he chokes down a sob when mentioning the child he and Chie are expecting. "Please. Chie's strong but I don't want her carrying this life alone. I don't want it to be like with Dojima-san and Nanako-chan before you came rolling into all our lives."

"I'll do everything I can for Chie and I know Yukiko will as well," Yu promises. "But c'mon... Let's get you to the station. Chie-san deserves to hear about this. I know why you're worried about telling her but this is too big, too _painful_ , for it to be kept hidden from her. She loves you partner. She deserves to know."

* * *

It takes a while to get there because not only are they walking but also because Yosuke's moving like a zombie. Yu can't really blame his buddy for being lobotomized though. Not with the news he's just gotten. The receptionist takes one look at them and calls for Chie. She comes out fast or at least as fast as someone two months pregnant safely can. "Yosuke! Yu! You guys came to visit?" she says before catching the expressions on the faces of the two men. "What's the matter?"

"Sit down," Yu says gently. "Yosuke has something you need to hear."

After his wife is sitting on the floor, Yosuke sorta collapses into a kneeling position. "You know how I haven't been feeling well? That I've been short of breath a lot lately?"

"Yeah," Chie replies, sounding scared.

"Th-the results from the hospital just got back," Yosuke says, staring at the ground now. "I have lung cancer, like my old man did. I told them I've never lit up a cigarette a day in my life but apparently... Apparently dad having smoked around me all that time was enough."

"Yosuke, no," Chie chokes out, tears filling her eyes.

"They caught it fast, really fast," Yosuke says. "With this surgery, there's a chance I'll make it out okay. But... Worst case scenario, Yu's promised me he and Yukiko will look after you. And that one." He lays a gentle hand on his wife's stomach.

Chie's face is distorted with pain. The last time any of them saw her face this torn up, Nanako was presumed dead. "But... But I don't wanna lose you," the young cop replies, staring at her husband. "I don't want you to go anywhere. I wanna live in this town with you and our kids and protect it, forever."

"Even at it's worst case, I'll always be with you Chie," Yosuke said. "I promise. And I promise I'll do whatever I can to survive this. We fought gods and still kept going. I won't just back down. I'll fight for my life with everything I have."

Yu watches his best friends tear up in each other's arms and feels his own eyes begin to leak. Still there's one other person that needs to know immediately. Their other friends can be told later, once these two have pulled themselves a little more together. She picks up on the third ring. "Yu?"

"Yukiko, Yosuke's got lung cancer. Can you get over here? Chie-san definitely needs her best friend."

"I'll be there soon as I can." She hangs up. Yu needs her here too, if he's being honest. He can't let his steel facade break yet. Cracking is unavoidable but breaking is unacceptable. At least for now.

* * *

It's a week later and Yosuke's surgery has been scheduled for today. Hours tick by as Yu waits in the lobby, his hand entwined with Yukiko's. Her parents understanding the importance of this day agreed to go back to running the inn for the next few days, something he is immensely grateful for. A nurse pokes her head in the lobby, "I'm looking for Amagi-san? We have news of Hanamura-san."

The couple of that name glance at each other and rise to their feet walking to the nurse. "That would be us," Yukiko says.

"His operation finished a couple hours ago. We're happy to inform you he has no trace of cancer. He'll have to stay here a few days, to heal from his operation but he's expected to make a full recovery. Would you like to see him? He and his wife are awaiting the two of you."

"Yes!" Yu cries, his composure completely slipping him at the joy of the situation. Yukiko gives his hand a gentle squeeze and they head back after the nurse.

"'ey pardner," Yosuke says, staring at him. "I'm nod gonna die!"

"We heard buddy," Yu replies smiling at his friend and at his wife hugging her best friend tight. "Congrats!"

"And 's goin' ta be a boy!" Yosuke exclaims, his tone still loopy. "Great job Chie!"

All eyes in the room move to Yosuke's bride. "A boy, Chie?" Yukiko asks. "When'd you find out?"

"Yesterday," the officer says. "Just what I need, two Yosuke's." Despite how her words may sound, her voice carries no sarcasm only happiness.

"Well," Yukiko says quietly. "One bombshell deserves another. Yu, everyone, I'm pregnant."

It takes a solid minute for what she said to settle in on everyone. Yu rushes over and pulls her into his arms. At the top of her voice Chie shouts, "Congratulations!"

Yosuke just giggles to himself saying, "Mommies, two mommies. Two mommies!" A nurse rushes in telling them to be quiet with a loud, "Sorry!" being heard from everyone but Yosuke who's still giggling. And for the first time in a week, the future looks bright for the two families.


	2. Love Will Save Your Soul - Grouplove

**Love Will Save Your Soul by Grouplove**

* * *

Yu's ten years old and has locked himself in his room to block out the sound of his parents screaming. He doesn't want to hear it, doesn't need to hear it. He already knows anyways. He's seen the cold looks they give each other, give him. _Why are you here?_ their eyes seem to ask. _We never wanted you. We only tried for a child because it's expected in this world. You were never wanted. We only married for the same reason._ His father had been coming home late at night, his mother screaming about the smell of perfume and liquor. Yu hides in his room and does his homework and reads about mythology. He wonders if the gods fought like this when their marriages had strife. He wonders if Izanami screamed at Izanagi like this when he abandoned her in the underworld. He watches his parents fall further and further apart and cries in his room where no one can see.

* * *

Yu's twelve years old and his father is gone. "He's in America," his mother tells him. "He's left you and me. We're all we have." But Yu knows he doesn't even have that much.

His mother's cold eyes say, _You look just like him, remember. I never wanted you, remember._ Yu goes to his room and does his homework like a good boy. He barely flinches at his reflection in the mirror, seeing his father. He soldiers on despite the whispering voices around him, the pitying glances that his teachers give. _It doesn't matter,_ he thinks. _I never had anyone to begin with._ He reads an adventure story about a young man journeying with a group of misfits and finding love and wonders what it might be like to experience that, helping people, having fun, and finding someone you'll love forever. He almost laughs. Like he'll ever find something like that. Life isn't _that_ amazing, even if it's fun to dream.

* * *

Yu's 15 and has found a love note in his locker. It's not the first one. He politely tells the girl in question, privately, that he isn't looking for someone. He doesn't tell her the whole truth though. He never does. _I don't think I can date anyone, knowing I'll be jerked out of the place I'm in at any time and then they'll forget me in a few months. You'll forget like everyone does, love isn't even real._ His mother's constant movement along with her cold stares burning into his back made it hard for him to want to get close to anyone. Yu goes home and works on his homework. His mother isn't home yet, so he cooks something simple. He eats a large bowl of ramen immediately after making it. His mouth burns and his stomach is full but he still feels empty.

* * *

Yu's 16 and his mother's working overseas for the next year. In America, he thinks she told him. He hopes she doesn't see his father, that wouldn't be pretty. He's sent to the town his mother grew up in, a tiny place called lnaba, and greeted at the train station by a man introducing himself as Ryotaro Dojima, his mother's younger brother, and a little cousin named Nanako. When he feels ill after stopping at the gas station, they show him more concern in a few hours than his mother's shown him in years, to say nothing of his father. Dojima tells him to make himself at home and when Yu thanks them for taking care of him, Dojima actually laughs with a big grin, "Don't be so formal." Yu feels sick even now and Dojima, visibly worried about his well being, ushers him to the room he'll be crashing in for the next year. Yu collapses into the futon with a groan. He dreams he's walking a red path, shrouded in fog as a voice taunts him with jabs about his desire for truth.

* * *

Yu's been in Inaba a day when he meets her. A girl with a waterfall of black hair held back by a red hair band dressed in a red cardigan over the school uniform. Her best friend, a spirited girl named Chie, suggests they all walk home together and considering she jump kicked the poor guy who broke her DVD; Yu really doesn't want to piss his new classmate seat neighbor off. Chie tells him about the town and what little there is to do and Yu takes it all in with a friendly smile and occasional question. She mentions her friend's historic inn, the Amagi Inn, and now he knows Red Girl's name: Yukiko Amagi. Chie asks him if he finds Yukiko cute and he stares at the ground, not saying a thing. Chie laughs and says he's blushing but he remains silent and Yukiko's obviously annoyed with her best friend. Chie makes an offhand remark upon how odd it is Yukiko's never had a boyfriend, given how popular she is and Yukiko stutters through an awkward denial and he's not actually sure what he's denying. Yu makes note of these things and decides then and there to _not_ ask her out at any point in the future. Even if he wasn't leaving in the Spring, she's clearly got better prospects than the guy with nothing. On the walk home they stumble across his uncle, investigating a crime scene. His uncle makes an awkward remark about them getting along with him and he heads home.

* * *

Yu's been in Inaba two days and helps the guy Chie kicked the other day get out of a trash can. He introduces himself as Yosuke Hanamura and offers Yu grilled steak after school. Chie ends up tagging along on account of the DVD Yosuke broke and that's how Yu ends up finding himself in a Junes food court slurping down a soda as he watches Yosuke get brutally friend zoned. He feels the stirrings of friendship for the first time in forever and realizes that if he doesn't want connections, he'll have to bail fast. Chie tells him of this weird rumor about seeing your soulmate on a television on a rainy midnight. He finds himself promising to do it along with Yosuke, to his own surprise. He goes home and after a gentle but genuine welcoming from Nanako he heads for his room. He laughs softly as nothing happens, but then something does. A girl with brown hair jerking about in front of a soda machine. _Why does he feel strangely disappointed?_ As the image fades a voice echoes in his mind, _I am thou. Thou art I. Thou art the one who opens the door._ Yu collapses forwarded against the TV surprise etching his face as his hand gets sucked in. He bonks his head on the TV and falls back against a desk.

* * *

Yu's been in Inaba four days when he falls through a television screen for the second time and calls forth a being called Izanagi. Not even fifteen minutes later he's beating the shit out of a weird frog thing that originally looked like golden-eyed doppelganger of his new friend. He runs into Yukiko on his way home, clad in a pink kimono. She asks him if he's surprised to see her dressed like that he gives an honest yes, so she explains it's how she dresses when her parents send her out on errands. She asks him about how and Chie are getting along and asks him how he's liking Inaba, with what seems to be genuine interest. She seems surprised by his honest answer of that he likes it a lot and happy he gets along well with Chie. She bids him goodbye and he heads home. On the Midnight Channel that night, a girl dressed in a kimono appears but it's so fuzzy he's not sure who it is, at least that's what he tells himself.

* * *

Yu's been in Inaba five days when Yukiko appears on the Midnight Channel dressed like a princess and tries not blush when she talks about having on her "lacy unmentionables" and her plan of "scoring with a hot stud." They're still dancing in his brain when Yosuke calls him saying how weird it was for her to talk like that. Yu agrees with him and tries to think rationally about the whole thing. "She's probably on the other side now. Yosuke, we've gotta help her!" Yu says fiercely.

"Yeah partner," Yosuke says. "You're absolutely right."

* * *

Yu's been in Inaba two weeks when they finally reach Yukiko in her castle. He hears her Shadow talk about how she hates that everything is decided for her. That she wants to leave this town and doesn't feel the strength to do it alone. Yu's heart goes out to her instantly. After beating the shit out of her Shadow as he had for his other two friends with _both_ of them assisting him this time, he watches as she admits that she had wanted a way out, had wanted someone to save her. _I dunno about_ saving _her,_ he thinks. _But I can_ support _her, like I did Yosuke and Chie._

* * *

Yu's been in Inaba a month when they're talking one on one, watching over the Tatsumi Textiles shop. She says it's been fun getting to know him, and quickly adds Yosuke to that. Her face turns pink when he promises to protect her if the murderer shows up and it deepens to a red when he asks for her number for the investigation. He feels something spark inside him and maybe between the two of them and tries to ignore it. He doesn't want whatever this is, life's proved it _never_ does any good. So he'll be her friend and no more but never less.

* * *

Yu's been in Inaba a month and a little over a week when he runs into her outside of the bookstore. She tells him she's decided she'll leave the inn and not take over as manager. He's surprised but happy she found her own resolve. When she says she needs money to pay for job licenses, he tells her of the job board near Aiya's and she smiles telling him she'll check it out then. He feels a little closer to her afterwards and there's a smile on his face as they say their goodbyes. But no, he can't let this become what it feels like it might. He _can't_. She deserves better than him, even if she's planning to leave too, now.

* * *

Yu's spent another week in Inaba and finds Yukiko at the announcement board. "I take care of putting up the notices," she explains. Yu nods, she seems responsible all things considered so such a duty makes sense. She invites him out to Junes and reveals she's trying to learn to cook better since she'll be living on her own in a year and cooking for herself is healthier than eating out all the time and probably cheaper. She shyly asks him to taste it when she makes something and he agrees with a smile. They part ways to head home and he finds himself wishing it could've been longer. _Don't think that way,_ he chides himself. _It won't get you anywhere._

* * *

Yu's got another week in Inaba under his belt and meets up with Yukiko at the announcement board. Yukiko's excited and tells him that she's got a boxed lunch for him to try. Her excitement contagious, he agrees. And so they go to the pavilion near the flood plain, the one where he first saw her in a kimono. She encourages him to try the main course piece which she claims to be an omelette. He gets it into his mouth and... It's disgusting, tasting burnt and raw simultaneously. He manages to choke it down and can see from her crestfallen expression she could tell he didn't like it. "You're not about to tell me how delicious that was, are you?" Yukiko asks, her tone making it clear she already knows the answer.

"There's always next time," Yu offers gently, smiling at her. Yukiko seems, surprised though relieved at his response. Still Yu is relieved that when his cousin runs up and asks for some Yukiko says it didn't turn out good, so she shouldn't have any. She seems to perk up even more when Nanako says if she makes a good one, to let her have some of that. When they part ways, Yu turns back around and notices her staring after him only for her to blush and turn away. _Could she?_ he wonders silently. _Nah, it couldn't be._

* * *

Yu's in his second month in Inaba now and finds Yukiko once again at the announcement board. She asks him about going out and he obliges without a second thought. Drama club was today, but no matter she's one of his closest friends. She drags Yu to Junes again and he sings the jingle telling her of Nanako's _obsession_ with the song. While they're there they run into some less than friendly reporters and she explains they want to run a less than flattering report on the inn. When she remarks that maybe it'd be the best for her if the inn closes so she wouldn't feel bad about leaving, he bluntly says, "That's selfish Yukiko." With her honest acceptance of what he said and her cheerful dragging him off to look at furniture and gathering folders and pens afterwards he felt almost sad to say goodbye that night. _No! I can't feel this way. It's unacceptable,_ Yu thinks as he walks home.

* * *

Yu's spent a couple more days in Inaba when he's at Junes again, shopping for ingredients with Yukiko. She tells him how the inns were forcing her to let them help her cook and even begging to teach her. Apparently one of the cooks had defended her attempts to cook on her own even if it was awful. Staring at her toes she mumbles she told them she was learning to cook for a boy she liked and that her parents got involved and then it exploded from there. She glances at him a second before blushing scarlet and looking away. He thinks he hears Yukiko whisper, "But maybe it wasn't all a lie." His heart feels a jolt of warmth and he tries to suppress it because there's no way she feels like that about him, there's no way he can feel the pure and simple happiness those words bring.

* * *

It's a week later and Yu's at Tatsuhime Shrine with Yukiko. She tells him how it was a place she often came for prayers with staff of the inn and before advancement exams. She laments the fact that when she leaves the town she could never return there. "You're not coming back?" Yu asks.

"I-I mean I could never face my parents again," Yukiko says, sounding sad. A woman dressed in a blue kimono walks up and greets Yukiko warmly. She then proceeds to call Yu, "the rumored boyfriend" and laughs at Yukiko getting flustered before walking away. Yu's quite certain his face is pink as well. "They all have the wrong idea..." Yukiko says, her voice unsteady. "I'm really sorry..."

"They're not mistaken," Yu says before he thinks. Yukiko's face turns red as her cardigan and Yu is pretty sure his turned a flamingo shade of pink. As she stutters through her attempts to tell him to not make jokes like that he feels something inside him thawing. _You promised yourself not this. It's not real, it's not real,_ his past whispers but he suddenly finds himself being okay if it was.

* * *

Not even a week later, Yu finds himself at the shrine once more, sitting next to Yukiko. She's pink as she explains that Kasai told everyone about him and that they want her to bring him home. While Yu tries to comprehend this sudden turn of events, Yukiko slowly turns bright pink and says, "B-but of course my family runs an inn, so guests come by all the time... Maybe next time, you can just come in..." It's moments after she's said this that an older gentleman walks up, asking Yukiko to make Inaba look inviting on the travel show coming to see the inn. Yukiko quickly apologizes to Yu, saying she has to go home when the waitress from before, Kasai-san, walks up warning her to stay put. The travel show was actually the news of the weird channel, coming for Yukiko! When they appear at the shrine, bad mouthing the inn and making lewd comments about ways to make it more successful, Yu's all set to tell them off. Before he can even try, _Yukiko's_ snarling at them. "Shut the hell up! Don't say another word about our inn! Who'd take your stupid ideas seriously?!" Yu's seen her get fierce when fighting Shadows but this is on a whole other level. He's impressed. More than that he's happy. She's standing on her own two feet.

So after, when the reporters are gone and Kasai-san's back at the inn, when she asks, "W-was I scary?"

He beams at her and says, "You were cool." She tells him she really doesn't want the inn to close, that everyone in her world is there, that it's precious to her. Then she requests he stay a little longer because her heart is still racing. He's all too happy to stay with her and for once he ignores his past's voice cold on his neck, it's just a murmur now. Like his fears and his doubts. He can barely hear them anymore, he doesn't even want to.

* * *

Yu's been in Inaba another week when Yukiko catches him at lunch and asks him to go to the shrine with her. Once they've reached it, she says, "I'm wishing for everyone's health. For Chie, for you, for the others... And everyone at the inn, too. And I'm wishing to become a woman worthy of you... Finally I wish for everyone to smile together. Let's begin our prayer."

Yu's head has hit the clouds the moment she says, "become a woman worthy of you." But he still manages to remember to clasp his hands and drop in the offering when begins their prayer. "I've decided not to leave Inaba," she tells him when it's over and begins to explain why. "I never really objected to being the inn's manager per se... I just didn't like the fact it wasn't up to me... I felt that my life was on rails. And I thought running away was the only choice for me. But no longer. I want to protect the family inn. After all, it's near to my heart..."

Yu smiles at her. "I'm glad you figured that out for yourself."

"Um..." Yukiko murmurs. "Thank you. I think it's because of you that I realized this. Because you were always by my side..."

Yu looked at the girl next to him, savoring the strong though gentle smile she gave, realizing it was the smile of a young woman. When had she shifted from a girl, to the woman standing beside him? He wasn't sure. "Of course, anything to help you out Yukiko, you know that."

"U-umm... I wanted to ask you this before... Wh-Why..." Yukiko starts, sounding shy. "Why are you always with me...? I-Is it okay... for me to ask...?"

Yu's mind goes white for a moment. He knows the answer, he has for a while now. But still... _You can't love her,_ his past whispers. _It won't last for you, it never does._

He decides to leave the past and it's whispers behind him at this moment, to make himself happy and just tell her the truth. "I really like you."

"Y... You like...? M-Me?" Yukiko stutters out with a gasp. "I-I feel the same way... so..."

"I guess this means we're not just friends now," Yu says, smiling at her and feeling in his heart there was no turning back. _Fine by me, I don't wanna turn back._

"I felt like my heart was going to stop," the young woman replies. "Stay with me for a while longer."

* * *

Yu's only been in Inaba another few days when at their usual meeting spot by the bulletin board Yukiko says, "I want to see your room." Yu's pink but he takes her by the hand and walks her back to the place he's been sharing with the Dojimas. Her shoulder bumps with his as they head up the stairs and when they reach his room, she glances this way and that as if trying to memorize everything. "So this is your room..." his girlfriend says thoughtfully, her eyes finally landing on his.

"Yeah," Yu agrees. "Until next March anyways."

"Oh, s-sorry!" Yukiko says with a small gasp. "I didn't mean to look around... It's just this is the first time I've been to a boy's room..."

She quickly faces away from him and then notices his futon. "Oh, you sleep on a futon I see. I use a futon, too..." Yukiko lets out a small sigh. "Umm, sorry... I don't know what to talk about..."

"The sofa good with you?" Yu asks, pointing to the furniture in question.

"Huh?" Yukiko asks, turning scarlet. "Oh, y-y-you mean to sit? Anywhere's fine... I-I'm fine with anything. You don't need to worry about me."

"C'mon then," Yu says, gently grabbing her hand and pulling her into a sitting position next to him. As they're sitting side by side Yukiko tells him that even though she's decided to stay, she's still studying job licenses and to improve her cooking. Yu senses something like an energy burst within his girlfriend and when she opens her eyes afterwards, she's beaming at him.

"This is my new power...?" his girl says. "The power you've shown to me... Power I will treasure. I want you to have this." She presses something flat and hard into his open palm.

"This is..." Yu says softly, staring at the object in his hand.

"It's a charm from that shrine..." Yukiko says. "To protect you."

"You'll protect me," Yu says, eyes on his girlfriend.

"I want to, but..." Yukiko says quietly, shaking her head with a sad smile. "I'm staying here... This charm will protect you in my place... Then... we'll always be together..."

"Then I'll never let it out of my sight," Yu vows. "I promise."

"Um..." Yukiko takes a deep breath. "I love you..."

His eyes never once leaving hers, Yu replies, "I love you too, Yukiko... That'll never change." _You made me believe love could be real, you've saved me, even if you don't know it..._

"Sh-sheesh..." Yukiko stammers. "Don't stare so much at me..." In response Yu wraps his arms around her and holds her close. "Can I say it again...? I love you." Throughout their entire time together, the cold voice of Yu's past remained utterly silent. Much more than a shrine protected the young man now, those whispers wouldn't trouble him again.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave your thoughts in the comments!**


End file.
